


Flex (Polaroid Pt. 2)

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a continuation of Polaroid, Mimin - Freeform, YuYeon, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Because Soojin is getting bolder, while Shuhua is sending us mixed signals with her recent V-Live about wearing the same shirt as Soojin's!
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Flex (Polaroid Pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a little late since this happened a long time ago already. But Shuhua's V-Live recently gave me the motivation!

* * *

> _Flex._

Shuhua was just scrolling aimlessly in her private account after her practice, finally having some time to herself after weeks of preparation and countless rehearsals. She just recently went on V-Live earlier before she did her daily routine, smiling softly as she recalled how one of the Nevies called her out for having the same shirt as Soojin. She chuckled at herself with how she responded. She knew she was giving mixed signals.

As she went to the GIDLE hashtag, Shuhua couldn’t believe her eyes when she stumbled upon an interesting short clip. There she saw countless SooShu shippers going wild because of the short video Soojin uploaded weeks ago. She would be lying if she didn’t go crazy as well upon watching it!

The first time was in her previous V-Live, and now, posted in GIDLE’s official Twitter account, was a short clip of Soojin showing off their Polaroid once again. She recalled how she teased Soojin with her previous Live, and the latter only rolled her eyes at her, but she knew better that Soojin was just getting flustered and shy. Soojin wasn’t all used to being affectionate after all. Well, at least not in public. The girl was sweetest when they’re together in their dorm, cleaning up Shuhua’s room or cooking her delicious meals, even taking care of Haku and Mata’s dump when Shuhua was too exhausted from practice.

Shuhua immediately jumped off her bed, running towards Soojin’s room spontaneously and squealing like a child. The older girl flinched at the sound but openly welcomed Shuhua in her arms nonetheless, yelping softly when Shuhua practically threw herself on her.

“You’re so sneaky, JinJin!” Shuhua shrieked in excitement, eyes sparkling in delight as she looked at Soojin. “I didn’t know you posted that short clip! I thought you were joking!”

“Why wouldn’t I? It was cute.” Soojin shrugged.

“Awww, I thought that was only for me when I took it.”

“Learn to share.”

“So, you wanted to share me now?” Shuhua teased, a small pout making its way.

Soojin rolled her eyes and pushed Shuhua off her; the maknae frowned but settled herself beside Soojin instead. She won’t go unless she gets an answer from the main dancer.

“C’mon, don’t be shy now, Soojin ah. I like it when you’re showing me off!”

Soojin didn’t respond. Instead, she turned her back on Shuhua, hugging the closest pillow to her face. She wouldn’t let Shuhua witness the blush that crept up her cheeks, and she would certainly never let the maknae have the privilege of hearing the loud beats of her heart or feel goosebumps that stood up on her neck when Shuhua scooted closer to whisper something in her ear before she softly nibbled on it—

“Shuhua!” Soojin scolded, hissing afterward as she turned to glare at the Taiwanese. The latter only grinning playfully at her.

“Whaaat~ you’re not answering me!” Shuhua whined, wrapping her arms around Soojin’s petite waist. “If you won’t answer me, then I’ll just go to Minnie unnie!”

But before Shuhua could even turn to stand, Soojin was already hovering on top of her, sharp eyes staring on her own, and for a moment, Shuhua forgot how to breathe. It was during these instances where Shuhua would inevitably allow herself to succumb under Soojin’s charms, regardless if she was honestly feeling annoyed or when she’s just merely teasing the dancer to unleash her other side. She grinned victoriously when Soojin did what she was expecting.

“Why are you always like this?” Soojin pouted, and Shuhua swore this duality of the Korean would be the death of her someday, not that she wasn't already dead by now with Soojin’s body on top of her.

“Like what?” Shuhua asked.

“Always wanting to go to Minnie. You seem to grow fond of her now.”

Shuhua furrowed her brows. “She’s my friend?”

“So am I?” Soojin pressed.

“What are you talking about?” Shuhua tilted her head to the side, still comprehending whatever Soojin was trying to say. “You’re not jealous, are you?” She half asked and half teased. But when Soojin couldn’t seem to answer her, she laughed.

Soojin pouted more and whined, burying herself in between Shuhua’s neck and softly biting her shoulder as punishment. The maknae yelped in surprise but continued to laugh nonetheless as she admired the adorable jealousy of the main dancer. It rarely happens so that she wouldn’t waste an ounce of it.

“You know, you could’ve just told me honestly,” Shuhua mumbled, running her hand through Soojin’s soft hair. The older woman just remained silent, so Shuhua continued speaking. “You’re so shy, Soojin ah, and I really find it adorable. But I really, really love this other side of you, too. The bold and courageous Soojin who’s finally flexing me, her one and only girlfriend.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Shuhua heard Soojin whisper shyly, making her smile at her response. “You’ve been really proud of us. I just wanted to do the same.”

“You really don’t have—”

“But I wanted to!” Soojin insisted, lifting her head from Shuhua’s neck to look at her. “I watched your V-Live earlier…” She blushed. “I didn’t know the fans would actually notice the same shirt, but seriously, I should’ve expected that. They’re better than FBI!” she quipped, earning a chuckle from Shuhua.

“I didn’t expect your answer, but I love it,” Soojin added. “I love you.”

If Shuhua forgot how to breathe earlier, this time, she doesn’t know what breathing meant anymore. This Soojin was a rare sight, and it would usually take her ages before the older woman would even whisper that phrase out of her lips. Soojin was known to show her affections through actions, after all. So this Soojin, who’s currently on top of her, confessing her love for the maknae while being cute and adorable, without doubt already ascended Shuhua into heaven.

Still, she quickly went back to her senses to repay Soojin’s love ten times with her own.

Shuhua pinched Soojin’s plump cheeks and stole a peck on her lips, grinning widely and proudly while the latter only blushed harder and smiled shyly.

“My JinJin is growing! Best character development ever!”

Soojin couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Shuhua’s antics. Nonetheless, she got off Shuhua and settled herself beside to spoon the maknae.

“Are you sleeping here?” Soojin asked, although her arms were already wrapped around Shuhua.

“You didn’t just spoon me now, did you?”

“No. I was actually pushing you.”

“I’m going to Minnie un—

“Hush! Let’s sleep.”

And Shuhua didn’t need to be told twice as she scooted closer to the older girl, burying herself in Soojin’s neck and inhaling her sweet, loving scent that immediately relaxed her nerves. On the other hand, Soojin reached for her phone on the deskside, setting the alarm for tomorrow, knowing how they usually wake up late when they’re sleeping together, forgetting their responsibilities, and choosing the comfort of their bed in each other’s embrace instead. It was already a typical scenario wherein Soyeon would storm inside their room to kick them out for being late; Yuqi would usually laugh behind her, but her real role was to calm their raging leader after the couple had gotten out of the bed to prepare. Minnie and Miyeon’s part was to arrive early in the venue to apologize or entertain whoever was waiting to save their asses for being late.

Once Soojin was done, she made sure to spare a moment to glance at their Polaroid. She never had the chance to hang them on her wall yet. Not that she wanted to do it soon either way. She loved having the photo at the back of her phone, so it would always remind her of Shuhua, and maybe just to boast her on the public as well. Nevertheless, she knew the real answer to that already.

_‘We’re just being honest… and open.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
